


In Which Sara Lance Learns of Her Sister's Fate

by JiminysJournal



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fix Fic, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Khushu Idol, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Episode: s04e18 Eleven-Fifty-Nine, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminysJournal/pseuds/JiminysJournal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quentin delivers the bad news to Sara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Having finally defeated Vandal Savage, Sara Lance returned to Star City. However, as the door opened, she was greeted not by her sister Laurel, but by her father Quentin. He had a look on his face — one of sorrow.

“Dad, what’s wrong?” Sara asked him.

“It’s Laurel.” he replied, “She’s gone.”

Sara was not prepared for this. Laurel had been the one to send her off on her time-travel adventure. She just could not believe it.

“No, that can’t be.”

“It’s true. She was murdered by Damien Darhk at Iron Heights. We had him, Sara, but — there was this totem. It gave him his powers. We destroyed it, but, for some reason, we kept the pieces. Kept one hidden , but Diggle’s brother found it and returned it to him. Merlyn stole the rest of the creepy statue.”

Suddenly, this gave Sara an idea. She turned to her captain, Rip Hunter.

“Rip, I’d like to make a quick stop.”

“No, I can’t allow this!” he replied.

“How is this any different from what we did for you? I have EVERY much a right to save my sister as you did to save your family!”

Rip knew she was right. “Fine. But I WILL be analyzing the timeline! If anything foes wrong —”

“I’ve got this.” Sara turned back to her father and asked, “Okay. What happened since, and when did this all start?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourselves for a bit of a mood whiplash for Chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

“Why does that thing creep me out the way that it does?” Diggle was referring to Darhk’s totem.

Laurel responded, “Because it’s creepy.”

“All the more reason to DESTROY it!” Sara entered the bunker. “Diggle, your security upgrades need work.”

“Sara, what are you doing here?” Laurel asked, smiling at seeing her sister again.

“Saving your life. You need better armor. And this thing — ” Sara responded, motioning to the totem, “ — has got to go. Why did you even rebuild it? That’s just asking for trouble.”

Diggle responded, “I hid the last piece. Even if Malcolm steals this freaky thing, Darhk won’t be able to use it.”

But, Oliver retaliated, “Unless Andy finds the last piece and gives to him!”

Sara added, “Ollie’s right. Andy can’t be trusted. I’m sorry. Knowing the future is one of the benefits of time travel, and Rip would kill me if I told you that. Which is why — ”

Sara removed the statue from its case and smashed it on the floor. She took out two bags and gathered the shard into them. She then gathered the remaining dust into a third container.

“ — I’m spreading some these pieces across space and time. The rest will be destroyed. And this container of dust — “ She capped the container. “ — is being spilled into outer space.”

Thea’s phone then went off, and she told Sara, “We have to go. Ruvé Darhk’s acceptance speech.”

“Okay,” She responded, then, smiling, said to everyone, as she too left, “BYE!”

And so it came to pass that Laurel Lance did not die that night. No one impersonated her, and Damien Darhk was kept in prison. Ruvé carried out his corn scheme. On the Waverider, Mick Rory took great pleasure in melting some of the shards, while other ones were shot with blasters.


End file.
